


Pull the Plug

by rainbow_nerds



Category: Glee
Genre: I'm really sorry, M/M, THERES A SORT OF OPTIMISTIC ENDING I PROMISE, married, with children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_nerds/pseuds/rainbow_nerds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day one of my November oneshots!</p><p>Six months ago, Blaine Anderson-Hummel got in a car accident and suffered a serious injury.<br/>Kurt now faces a very difficult choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull the Plug

The hospital was busy at this time of the day. It was the middle of visiting hours, and people rushed by the private ward to see their loved ones. The smell of disinfectant and the squeak of shoes on linoleum were the only parts of this rush which Kurt was aware of, however. Every day, between three and six in the evening, he would sit beside his husband’s unresponsive body in the hospital bed, the only sign of life the steady beep-beep-beep coming from the heart monitor next to him. This had been his life for the past six months and twenty seven days. He barely noticed when the doctor came in, until she cleared her throat to get his attention. 

He looked up, eyes tired as he tucked his once glossy and styled hair behind his ear. It had been a long time since he had paid attention to his appearance. For the last few months, he was unable to think about anyone except for Blaine. He was vaguely aware that the doctor was trying to say something. He managed to tune into what she was saying just in time to hear the words he had been dreading for the last half year. “.... May have to pull the plug.” 

They had been driving home from a friend’s birthday party, late in the night. They were arguing. He was shouting drunkenly about something meaningless, and Blaine was beginning to get genuinely upset, but he hadn’t cared. He was sober, of course. Blaine was far too good for him, always had been. Kurt had flirted with the barman, that night. How he regretted it now. It was all his fault that his mind hadn’t been focused fully on the road. It was his fault that he hadn’t seen the sign warning him about the road works up ahead. His fault that Blaine might die with the last thing he heard being Kurt shouting at him to go to hell.  
He sat in stunned silence, staring blankly at the sympathetic looking doctor. There had to be something more they could do to help him. It couldn’t be the end.  
“I’m terribly sorry, Mr. Anderson-Hummel. Your husband’s brain was damaged severely in the accident, and his latest scan has shown that it is deteriorating much quicker than we had anticipated. There is nothing more we can do. I will leave you alone to think over this. I am terribly sorry.”

Kurt felt like calling her back. The little ward suddenly felt so much lonelier. Resting his hand gently on Blaine’s lifeless one, he reached for his mobile and began to type in the number with shaking fingers. It took him three tries, but he eventually got it right. It seemed an eternity before he answered. There was a lot of background noise, but his voice came through eventually.  
“Dad? What’s happened? Is everything okay?”  
His worried tone only fuelled the regret that had filled him for months now. He knew that, if Blaine was gone for good, their son would no longer have any desire to see him. It was selfish, he knew, but he had spent his entire life being selfish. Why should he stop now? He smiled humourlessly at the realisation that he had talked to his son more since the accident than he had in the three years since he had left for college.  
“Philip, thank god you answered.” The grief was clear in her voice. “I’ve just spoken to the doctor. He says there’s nothing more they can do. God, Philip, I don’t know what to do. They said that if I decide to...” his breath hitched and he found he couldn’t even say it. “They said that there is nothing they can do anymore. That’s it.” He repeated, unable to go on.

There was silence from the other end of the line. He thought he mustn’t have heard him, but then he heard the background noise clear, and realised he was simply going somewhere quieter. Phil’s voice shook as he spoke, as though he was holding in tears. Kurt hadn’t heard his son cry since he was five years old and fell trying to cycle his new bike. The sound broke his heart all over again.

“I should... Is there no hope of him pulling through if you decide to end it?”  
“No... I’m sorry Phil... I can’t do it. He’s just lying there and I can’t bare not to have him and I-.” But that was all he could say. His voice cracked and he descended into broken sobs, for the first time since he had been told his husband was in a coma. Philip was trying to comfort him through the phone, and he tried to pull himself together. There he was, being selfish again. Phil was surely just as upset as he was. He shouldn’t have to act like it was okay to make him feel better. He took a deep breath, and asked his only son what he thought they should do. It was as much Phil’s choice as it was his.

“He wouldn’t want to live this way, dad...”

Of course he wouldn’t. Blaine was always the adventurer. He was never content to sit around doing nothing, trapped in a room. He would hate being trapped inside his own body even more. He had to let him go. Now was the time to stop being selfish. He was wiping his eyes and placing a gentle kiss on his husband’s cheek when the doctor came back in an hour later. He simply nodded and stepped away from the bed. Tears flowed freely down his face as he watched her go about procedure. Calling in a nurse, filling in charts, and finally, hitting that final switch. Time stood still, as he looked into his husband’s still face. A shaky breath was heard around the room, as Blaine’s eyes seemed to flicker.


End file.
